Mariposas
by Izumi-tan
Summary: La primera vez que pasó Belcebú apenas fue consciente de ello, ni siquiera pensó que el incidente debía preocuparle porque ¿cómo una pequeña mariposa podía ser importante siquiera?


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Espero disfruten de esta historia, em divertí escribiéndola y espero ustedes también la pasen bien leyéndola ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad!

* * *

**Mariposas**

La primera vez que pasó Belcebú apenas fue consciente de ello, ni siquiera pensó que el incidente debía preocuparle porque ¿cómo una pequeña mariposa podía ser importante siquiera?

Todo comenzó un día que se encontraba vigilando a los traidores del ex-demonio Crowley y su "aliado" el ángel Azirafel, después de la falla en ambos juicios se había llegado a una especie de acuerdo entre cielo e infierno para tener una supervisión total sobre el par que detuvo el Armagedón y dicha misión tendría que ser llevada a cabo por los responsables de la insubordinación de su personal a cargo, es decir Lord Belcebú y el Arcángel Gabriel.

Desde entonces, de manera sigilosa se encargaban de seguir al par de desertores, al principio fue terrible poder llegar a un acuerdo ya que ambas cabecillas eran tercos y orgulloso (claro que Gabriel negaba todo, ya que el orgullo es pecado) conforme pasaban los días empezó a establecerse un ritmo de trabajo en el cual ambos coincidían en un lugar estratégico, a veces el parque alimentando patos, otras en el restaurante que frecuentaban Crowley y Azirafel, fuera de la librería o departamento de estos, tratando de pasar desapercibidos y triunfando hasta el momento.

—Llegas tarde.

Comentó el príncipe del infierno mientras se recargaba contra la barandilla, en el día en cuestión se encontraron el parque St. James.

—Buenas tardes para ti también. —Respondió el arcángel con indiferencia.

Belcebú sólo rodo los ojos, a pesar de que había llegado a una especie de tregua con el colaborador de Dios aún no le agradaba la idea de tener que gastar sus días junto a él y menos sin tener claro cuando es que ese ejercicio iba a parar.

—Están sentados en la banca de la izquierda. —Indicó.

—¿Te aseguraste de que no reconocieran?

—¡Claro que me asegure, idiota! A diferencia de ti se cómo camuflajearme entre humanos…

—Disculpa, pero yo pasó desapercibido mucho mejor. —Comento cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho Gabriel.

—Desde que esto comenzó has estado usando el mismo tonto traje de ángel, pulcro de dos piezas y con tu estúpida y reconocible bufanda, en serio por gracia de Satán no nos han reconocido.

—¡No es como si hayas cambiado tanto tampoco! —Replicó con disgusto el más alto— Sólo te deshiciste de tus moscas, sigues llevando tu tonto traje lleno de medallas y ¿qué mides? ¿un metro?

—¡Escucha jirafa subdesarrollada! ¡A diferencia de ti no necesito medir tres metros para que me respeten! Y además estas medallas se portan con orgullo. —Contesto con suficiencia y enojo Belcebú.

—Duende.

—Poste.

—Rasca tierras.

—Secuestra nubes.

El intercambio de insultos infantiles podía durar horas entre ellos, y eso era siempre lo que impedía el avance en su investigación, pero por su propia terquedad sólo alcanzaban a culparse el uno al otro.

—¿Dónde quieres cenar hoy ángel?

—Escuche que hay un nuevo restaurante de sushi en el centro…

—Bien, creo que una mesa se está desocupando justo ahora.

Cuando escucharon las voces demasiado cerca Belcebu y Gabriel dejaron de pelear y saltaron la barandilla tras ellos apenas escondiéndose del par de amigos que cruzaron demasiado distraídos por su plática para prestarles atención.

—¿Se fueron? —Preguntó él Lord infernal.

—No lo sé, me asomare…

Pero al momento de querer alzar la vista a la dirección de Crowley y Azirafel perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás en el agua asustando a algunos patos.

Eso desató la risa de Belcebu que colocándose de forma segura en un terreno firme comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Eso, definitivamente es pasar desapercibido. —Dijo secando una lagrima de su ojo.

Gabriel no contesto nada, sólo se levanto y con un milagro secó sus ropas y arreglo su cabello, viendo con reproche a su contraparte demoniaca.

Fue en ese momento que pasó, primero a su cabeza llegó un pensamiento como un susurro "los ojos de Gabriel son realmente hermosos…" y lo siguiente fue una mariposa posándose sobre su nariz, intento asustarle, pero no funciono, luego llegaron un par más.

—¿Pensé que era Lord de las moscas? —Comento con tono burlón el arcángel,

—Todos los insectos son aceptados en el infierno…

Trató de defenderse, pero más mariposas fueron acercándose, pronto estaban rodeados de cientos de ellas, revoloteando alrededor de los representantes del cielo e infierno.

—Esta tiene tu color de ojos… —Dijo Gabriel mientras miraba una bella mariposa Morpho Azul que se había posado en su mano.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó tragando su orgullo— ¿Puedes deshacerte de ellas?

Con un movimiento Gabriel alejo a la colonia de mariposas que se había formado alrededor.

—… Gracias.

—¿Porqué no lo hiciste tú?

—No pude… —contesto con desconcierto Belcebú— a diferencia de los mocas estos insectos no me obedecían…

—¿Deberíamos seguirlo? —Dijo el arcángel cambiando de tema.

—Vamos…

Emprendieron el camino en la misma dirección que el otro par, pero conforme caminaban más mariposas se acercaba, incluso una vez que hubieron salido del parque estaban nuevamente rodeados por ellas.

—¡Suficiente! —Dijo de repente y con enojo Belcebú—No puedo trabajar así, reprograma la siguiente reunión, mientras veré la forma de deshacerme de estas cosas…

Antes de dar tiempo de responder desapareció a través de un agujero infernal en la tierra.

* * *

Después de un par de días se volvieron a reunir, Belcebu llego mucho antes de lo acordado, para verificar si su problema con los lepidópteros había desaparecido, esta vez la reunión se realizó en una pintoresca cafetería con un jardín donde se encontraban las sillas y mesas, llevaba cerca de una hora allí y ninguna molesta mariposa se le había acercado, por lo cual asumió el problema estaba resuelto.

—Llegaste temprano.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear se encontró con Gabriel, lo cual le dejó sin palabras, para esa ocasión en vez de su clásico traje blanco y bufanda, este estaba usando un conjunto completamente diferente, pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa purpura y una chaqueta negra de ¿cuero? Su cabello siempre recortado y peinado ahora lucía más largo y definitivamente menos pulcro que de costumbre.

—¿Cambiaste tu atuendo? —Preguntó en voz alta.

—… Si, bueno quería mezclarme mejor. —Contesto algo avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca— Tú también por lo que veo.

Aunque menos drásticamente, las ropas que había elegido el señor de las moscas para era reunión también eran diferentes a su habitual manera de vestir; dejó de lado el saco con sus medallas usando sólo una blusa blanca de manga larga adornada en el cuello un listón rojo, pantalones negros discretos y unas botas (con tacón que le hacían medir cinco centímetros más) además de que ninguno de sus cabellos se encontraba fuera de su lugar.

Nuevamente, como un pensamiento ajeno, llegó hasta Belcebú "realmente se ve bien" y después de eso comenzaron a aparecer decenas de mariposas de colores brillantes y diversos, formando un arco alrededor de la figura del señor de las tinieblas.

Las personas presentes comenzaron a ser conscientes del espectáculo y la pareja de arcángel y Lord demonio atrajo la mirada de varios humanos curiosos.

—¡Necesitas deshacerte de ellas! —Le susurro con preocupación Gabriel.

—¡Eso intentó!

Como último recurso el demonio decidió llamar a sus fieles moscas, pero en vez de que estas arrojaran lejos a las mariposas quedaron zumbando al lado de ellas, empezando a revolotear al unisonó, por cada par de alas coloridas se observaba un punto negro lo que hacía al espectáculo aún más interesante.

—Oh Crowley, este local es realmente encantador.

—Si, creí que te podría gustar…

Cuando escucharon las voces de sus perseguidos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar, así que Gabriel sólo tomo rápidamente la mano de Belcebú y salió huyendo del lugar sin ser vistos por ellos. Después de unas calles recorridas pararon un tanto agitados.

—¿Se fueron? —preguntó el más alto.

—No del todo… —contesto jadeante el Lord del inframundo, debido a su falta de condición física.

—Llevamos ya dos reportes atrasados. —Indicó Gabriel— Sabes que nuestras respectivas oficinas no serán tolerantes con esto…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!... Sólo déjame controlarlo… la próxima vez todo estará bajo control.

—… De acuerdo, nos veremos la próxima reunión entonces.

Ahora fue Gabriel el primero en desaparecer y el príncipe de los demonios se quedó un poco más en la tierra pensando como demonios salir de ese problema alado.

* * *

Las reuniones después del incidente en la cafetería fueron relativamente bien, no habían sido rodeados por colonias enormes de mariposas ni habían llamado particularmente la atención, de vez en cuando unas cuantos de los insectos alados se posaban sobre Belcebu, pero no era lo suficientemente escandaloso como para revelar su ubicación así que sólo lo dejo pasar. Aún no tenía idea de que era lo que los lepidópteros querían de un príncipe del infierno.

—Sabes podríamos acercarnos un poco más si no fuera por tus nuevos amigos alados.

Comentó Gabriel que se encontraba a su lado escondidos ambos tras un arbusto y espiando como era su misión.

—Púdrete arcángel.

Después de su salida caótica del café Gabriel volvió a tomar su atuendo característico del cielo, había mencionado que daba igual el camuflaje si habían de tomar más distancia ahora que surgió el inconveniente con la situación de Belcebú.

—No puedo escuchar nada.

Dijo luego el enviado de Dios, y su cuerpo se empujó más cerca al de Belcebú, lo que ocasiono un saltó de sorpresa en el señor del inframundo.

—Sólo puedo sentir una espeluznante ola de amor de su parte, pero no tengo idea de que estén hablando. —Dijó el arcángel.

—Sólo puedes sentir el amor de Azitafel. —Contesto seriamente el Lord del infierno— Los demonios no producimos ni sentimos amor.

—Es Azirafel, y he sentido la clase de amor que transmite y esto no es para nada como eso.

—¿Estas diciendo que Crowley produce el amor de un ángel?

—Creo que sería más bien algo como que los dos producen y reciben amor entre ellos.

La cara de Belcebú mostraba estupefacción total, sentimientos de amor por parte de un demonio era algo imposible en el infierno.

—¿Estás diciendo que están enamorados? ¡¿CÓMO HUMANOS?!

La pregunta fue unos cuantos tonos por encima de lo que le hubiera gustado, eso llamo la atención de Crowley y Azirafel que voltearon hacia su dirección; Gabriel coloco una de sus manos sobre su boca y le abrazó por la cintura para esconderse mejor y evitar que hablase más.

La ira del señor de las moscas estaba inyectada en sus ojos, en el momento decidió cooperar porque tampoco quería que fueran descubiertos, trato de ignorar cuán de cerca estaba el cuerpo de Gabriel del suyo, los suaves que eran sus manos a pesar de ser tan grandes y sobre todo quería pasar por alto la sensación revoloteante en la boca de su estómago, se sentía como mariposas volando dentro…

Cuando fue consciente de esa analogía Belcebú abrió con gran sorpresa sus ojos, tener cerca a Gabriel era como estar con cientos de mariposas, era molesto, le ponía de nervios y le hacía sentir incomodo, pero en el fondo le gustaba, le gustaba cuando peleaban, le gustaba sus ojos violetas, le gustaban en sus tontos trajes celestiales y en atuendos más casuales…

—Juraría que escuche algo…

—Tal vez sólo fue tu imaginación querido, vamos a caminar, vi un puesto ambulante de crepas que se veía simplemente delicioso.

—De acuerdo ángel…

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Gabriel soltó a Belcebú quien a diferencia de lo que creyó, no le amenazó, golpeo o prendió fuego.

—La-lamento eso. —Se disculpó con torpeza— pero no quería que nos vieran… ¿estás bien?

Cuando el príncipe del infierno alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, su cara estaba roja y parecía que le enviaría al infierno en cualquier momento, luego una a una, cientos de mariposas empezaron a acercarse, rodeándoles casi por completo.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme sin permiso, maldito ángel de tercera! —Grito Belcebú.

—¡Para empezar soy un arcángel de primera! ¡Y en segunda, fue tu culpa pulga demoniaca!

—¡¿Tu última neurona se murió pensando ese apodo?!

—¡Al menos a mí me quedaba alguna neurona! ¡Tú cabeza esta tan vacía que seguramente flotas!

—¡Cuando Dios hizo llover la inteligencia sobre sus creaciones ¿por qué usaste un paraguas?!

—¡Tus ojos están abiertos y tu boca se mueve, pero tu cerebro murió hace mucho!

La guerra de insultos podría haber seguido por años si no fuese porque más y más mariposas empezaban a moverse alrededor, tanto era el alboroto que la vista de los alrededores quedó completamente bloqueada.

Gabriel fue el primero en levantarse y en acto de tregua ofreció su mano al Lord del inframundo, quien le rechazó completamente.

—Espero estés alegre de perderlos, otra vez —Reclamó el arcángel.

—¡No te atrevas a culparme a mí cerebro de pájaro!

—De verdad eres imposible. —Se quejó Gabriel rodando los ojos— Y podrías dispersar a tus nuevas amigas…

Esta vez, cuando Belcebu ordeno a las mariposas alejarse, todas ellas le obedecieron y en menos de un minuto se encontraron libres de ellas.

—Supongo que ya las controlas… —Hablo primero el más alto.

—Supones bien…

—¿Puedo saber cómo fue?

—Es un secreto.

Respondió el príncipe del mal, realmente no estaba en sus planes que el arcángel descubriera el motivo de su nuevo poder sobre las mariposas.

—Nos veremos en la próxima reunión. —Dijo a modo de despedida Gabriel—Ah y Belcebu…

—¿Qué?

—Las mariposas te quedan bien.

—Gabriel…

—¿Qué?

—El negro se te ve mejor.

Después de eso el más alto se esfumo rumbo a sus oficinas en el cielo, dejando a un príncipe del infierno con una mirada de fastidio, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

Gabriel no sabía por qué Belcebu había ganado ese poder sobre las mariposas, al parecer podía controlarlas a voluntad, lo cual era un alivio para él ya que a diferencia de su contra parte, el arcángel no podía dejar de crearlas cada vez que veía al demonio, cuando le escucho reír por primera vez fue inevitable que sus poderes angelicales se manifestarán, esos pequeños insectos voladores eran la representación más clara de lo que había comenzado a sentir por dentro cada vez que tenía que encontrarse con el príncipe del infierno, pero ahora le era imposible detenerse, solo espera que Dios y el resto de los arcángeles no echaran en cuenta la sobrepoblación de lepidópteros en la tierra.

**FIN**

* * *

Estoy realmente obsesionada con esta pareja, y siento que no hay suficiente ineffable Bureaucracy en el fandom, espero lo disfruten y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
